Nonaqueous electrolyte secondary batteries are required to have further enhanced output characteristics mainly for applications for power supplies for driving electric vehicles (EVs), hybrid electric vehicles (HEVs), electric tools, and the like.
Patent Literature 1 describes that using a positive electrode containing a positive electrode active material surface-coated with W, Mo, a Zr compound, and a phosphate compound increases safety during overcharge.
Patent Literature 2 describes that fixing carbon black to the surface of graphite as a conductive agent enhances load characteristics.